my_personal_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mothman Experiment
It all started with a simple question: "What comes after death?" Now, many have theoritized explanations and ideas to combat this mystery. They are all different, however. For example, a Hindu might say that your soul reincarnates to another living being after death, with that organism's identity based on your karma. A Christian would explain that depending on the way you lived your life, your soul would either be transported to Heaven or Hell. Still, a scientifically-minded atheist would scoff at all of these and respond that death is just a permanent breakdown of your cells, like the breakdown of an old mechanical appliance. But no one knows for sure what happens after death. This question was what nagged a brilliant and reputable scientist of the time. J.B. Birmingham was a neurologist. He was also a monomaniac; he always had a morbid fascination for the science of life and death. Mostly death. This went as far as that his parents were worried a good deal, fearing that their only son would grow up to engage in shady scientific businesses while under the influence of his interests. To say the least, that was what happened to him. Birmingham had a ludicrous idea of exploring what happens beyond death through an experiment. He had devoted his entire life to studying neurology, anatomy, even religion - all for this experiment. An experiment that could change the basic knowledge of humans. His experiment is too complicated to describe, but long story short it involved massive volts of electricity, replacement DNA capsules, cyanide, specially developed memory sticks to help remember the hopefully temporary experience of after death, and more. However, there was one simple problem: They needed a live human subject to test this upon. The reckless Dr. Birmingham decided that he would be the subject, causing shock and confusion among his colleagues. He was that devoted to his work. So the doctor was placed upon the cold mat of the lab on the fateful day of May 15, 1965. A shot of cyanide was injected into him to transport his soul to the land of the dead. As the doctor lay defunct, the scientists got to work. They prepared the doses of electricity to revive Birmingham. The replacement DNA capsules were taken out to be administered onto the corpse; The current DNA would be dysfunctional and the revitalization would be unsuccessful. After all procedures were done, the scientists waited for Birmingham to come back to life. The next day, one scientist got up early to check up on Birmingham. What he saw was horrific. The doctor's body was completely mutated and malformed beyond recognition: his clothes were torn, his skin was thick and black, and he had grown giant, sleek wings on his back. His eyes had become bigger and his nose had completely disappeared, and his mouth had a set of mandibles in it. All of Birmingham's bodily hair was gone. The scientist woke up the other researchers and pointed in horror at Birmingham. The scientists were shocked. There was only one explanation: Someone accidently grabbed an insectoid DNA and applied it to Birmingham. Just then, the doctor shivered, and awoke. For a while he just stared blankly, dazed. The scientists noted the sinister red bug-eyes he had developed - and it struck fear into them. And then Birmingham noticed his mutations. "Wha - What happened to me? WHAT HAPPENED???" The scientists squirmed - no one would admit what actually happened. But Birmingham saw it in their eyes. Saw the terror, the shock, and the guilt. And he understood. He understood it all. "You will all pay." He then proceeded to commit atrocities to the scientists so vile it would be a crime to write them down here. Afterwards only one scientist was left. Birmingham raised his claws to strike - then stopped. Perhaps he finally came to his senses and realized that senseless murder was not the answer. He snarled, and flew up with his large wings, and broke a hole in the steel roof as he soared into the bright sky. The shaken scientist hobbled up to Congress, and told them about the incident that happened. The government was concerned. They decided to keep this a secret, for if word got around that a vengeful human-insect hybrid was terrorizing the nation people would be in a state of uncontrollable panic. The cover story was then broadcasted out to the world: Birmingham had tragically died in the experiment, and it would be shut down. Then, in Point Pleasant, West Virginia, on the December of 1967, Silver Bridge collapsed and took the lives of 46 people. Analysis of the bridge before collapse shows a strange humanoid creature, named "Mothman" by the general public. Sightings of Mothman have started in 1966 and has been notorious since for its mystery. Of course, the government knows it is Birmingham who was caught in the photo. They had to keep it secret however, so they pretended they didn't know anything. Oh, they did. They did, and they still do. And now I have told you of my tragic fate, a fate to live as a bipedal, insectoid hybrid. Once, I have believed my assistant's incompetence was the cause of my downfall. But afterwards, I thought more about it. I pondered. Then I realized the true fault was me. I was the one who had started this godforsaken experiment in the first place. My greed and unholy fascinations had brought my downfall. I had tried to explore the realms God had not meant for mortals to explore and I had paid the price for it. And worst of all, I had disobeyed my parents, who wanted more than anything to prevent this type of calamity from happening... So I leave this notebook here on this barren forest. Leave it here so anyone who stumbles upon it can read it, and learn from my misfortunes to never go beyond his station. Category:Stories